1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an allocating means for sawmills, particularly for allocating sideboards individually immediately after sawing of logs into a main yield and a number of sideboards.
2. Prior art
In sawmills it is a well recognized problem to sort out or allocate the sideboards after sawing of the logs into a main yield and a varying number of sideboards.
For example, such a sorting or allocation may be performed under a continuous longitudinal transport of the main yield and sideboards, but this requires long buildings. Instead, it is more common to collect the sideboards at random in heaps, from which, the boards are then sorted out individually by means of manned so called "board horses". This work is cumbersome and monotonous, and requires use of unnecessarily many manual workers.